Balloons filled with air or gases lighter than air are commonly used as decorations at parties, marketing promotions, sporting rallies, and as toys. For such events, it is common that a large number of balloons are filled, the necks of the balloons are then tied in a knot to then be secured to a string or “ribbon,” and then the balloons floating on the ribbon are displayed.
A common problem with tying a large number of balloons for a gathering is that the resilient nature of the material from which balloons are produced is such that one's fingertips are constantly strained and pinched and will often become tender and sore. In many instances, adults find that their fingers are too large to tie the small balloons. In other instances, adults may have arthritis or limited dexterity of their fingers, which makes tying a knot in the balloon difficult.
Balloon tying devices and methods are known in the art for sealing the neck of a balloon to prevent deflation. In most instances in which there is a need for a balloon, there is also a need for the balloon to have ribbon or string attached to it, particularly when presenting a lighter-than-air balloon which must be tethered to prevent its floating away. There is a need in the art for a means to associate ribbon or string with the sealing device because currently there is no means for accomplishing this. The present invention sets out to fill this need.